fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Remoncik
Aloha. Była już o tym mowa na dyskusji strony głównej, Guurahk też obiecywał, że pogada na ten temat z adminami, ale jak wiemy, on NIE UMIE, więc postanowiłem, że JA, Voxovan, się tym zajmę. Ale o co (k*rwa) chodzi? Chodzi o remoncik naszej strony głównej. Dlaczego potrzebujemy remonciku? Bo! Po pierwsze: Mamy tam kilka rzeczy, które powinny zostać albo wywalone, albo poprawione (np. tabelka "Organizacje, Gadżety, Filmy"). Po drugie: Szata graficzna. Nie, żebym mówił, że jest zła, ale... Jak na jedną z największych Wiki w Polsce należy nam się chyba coś lepszego, nie? Tym bardziej, że szata graficzna nie była zmieniana gdzieś od... początku istnienia strony? Nawet ja mógłbym się tym zająć, umiem ładnie odpicować główną (jak to widać na przykładzie mojej wiki: http://pl.lyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna). Po trzecie: Admini popierają ten pomysł. Ale na popieraniu by się skończyło. Po czwarte: JA popieram ten pomysł. No, to zapraszam do dyskusji, i mam nadzieję, że ktoś w końcu ruszy dupsko i ładnie nam przerobi stronę główną. Na EB też. Mogę to być nawet ja. ~ ViktoriaForever! 13:57, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Dyskusja Ten post na forum to w pewnym sensie prośba o zezwolenie na pracę nad główną - mógłbym np. podać przykłady stron, z których moglibyśmy skopiować wikikod i go ładnie przystosować do naszej wikii. Można by jeszcze wymyślić własny wygląd, ale wątpię, żeby komuś się to chciało ;P ViktoriaForever! 13:56, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) :Jak już mówiłem na czacie, twoja główna jest lamowata i jak już mówiłem na czacie, poprośmy grzecznie pana Kar0la, dajcie mu prawa na jeden dzień i pa dum tss : http://pl.fanclubhf.wikia.com/wiki/Fanclub_Hero_Factory_Wiki - wygląd godny naszej wikii. Just Do It 15:39, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Główna Kar0la to praktycznie to samo co moja, tylko że przeźroczysta - co by u nas nie zadziałało, bo nasze tło zostało przystosowane, żeby być tylko po bokach... I sam jesteś lamowaty >:B ViktoriaForever! 15:57, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Jeśli w różnicach pomiędzy twoją wikią a wikią Kar0la widzisz tylko przeźroczyste tło, to nie mamy za bardzo o czym rozmawiać, Voksiu b_p Just Do It 16:53, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Mimo wszystko nie chciałbym, żeby nasz Fanclub wyglądał jak wikia Kar0la, nie mówię, że ma wyglądać jak KL Wiki. Geez, to był tylko przykład >.> ViktoriaForever! 17:04, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Ponieważ mam (nielegalnie) sysopa, więc mogę Ci w tym pomóc. - :Póki co trzeba by było wybrać jak to w ogóle ma wyglądać, dobrać kolor i inne pierdoły - właśnie dlatego stworzyłem to forum :H ViktoriaForever! 17:04, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) :Więc dyskutujmy. Co umieszczamy na stronie głównej ? Art, grafika i cytat obowiązkowo, moim zdaniem. Regulamin i lista adminów: obowiązkowo. "Czy wiesz, że..." na EB to jeszcze, ale tutaj ? Do uzgodnienia. Listę zaprzyjaźnionych stron, również wrzuciłbym na główną. Jeszcze link do Forum. Co do sliderów, to napewno nie w takim rozmiarze i wystarczy jeden. Co w nim umieścić ? Może wszystkie selfy ? Do uzgodnienia. Na koniec jak to rozmieścić i w jakiej szacie graficznej. Just Do It 17:38, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Szkic by BP :No więc COŚ tam mam: User:TheBioniclePL/Brudnopis, zrobiłem lewą kolumnę, bo na prawą jest już za późno, jutro coś tam doskrobię. Just Do It 20:52, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Nooo...muszę przyznać, że niezły ten Brudnopis. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Brawa dla tego pana, mi się ten wygląd podoba, innym też, są jakieś sprzeciwy? Nie. No to zmieniamy. ViktoriaForever! 08:56, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) No dobra, też muszę kiedyś się wypowiedzieć. Jak wiecie, stosunek do zmian mam jednoznaczny. Jeśli coś jest dobre, to zmiany powoli. A jeśli coś źle, to definitywne i duże. Kłopot z tym, że teraz mam dylemat. Zmiana wyglądu strony głównej jest potrzebna. To nie ulega wątpliwości. Teraz zadajmy sobie pytanie, czy zmiany mają być tylko czysto kosmetyczne (zmiana kolorów, ew. dodanie czegoś nowego), czy też "jak zmieniać to wszystko". Póki co zostańmy jesteśmy w fazie projektów. Zobaczmy jakie projekty strony głównej zostaną zrobione. Sam nie mogę się już doczekać. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Szkic jest w porządku, tylko jeszcze zmiany kosmetyczne, ale ankieta mi nie leży. No i skoro robimy remont, może znowu zajmiemy się walką tygodnia? I Came To Play! 10:18, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) E, ten wielki slider na górze niepotrzebny, mamy już jeden niżej. ViktoriaForever! 12:52, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) No właśnie nie wiem, czy nie lepiej by było wywalić ten na dole i zostawić duży u góry. Just Do It 12:56, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie. Mamy takie piękne logo, może je wstawimy zamiast pokazu slajdów? -.-' ViktoriaForever! 13:01, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) :Nie. Pracuję nad logiem, które będzie pasowało do strony,dlatego go nie wstawiłem. Jak odświerzać, to na 100% Just Do It 13:05, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Kurwa mać, nasze logo ma z... dwa miesiące? -.- Nie po to się męczyłem z jego przesyłaniem, żeby je po tak krótkim czasie wywalać. Poza tym, my odświeżamy główną, a logo jest nie tylko na główną - ono jest ogólnie dla naszej wiki. ViktoriaForever! 13:16, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Tylko się nie spoć, dobra ? <.< To ja zrobiłem to logo i to moja robota pójdzie na marne <.> Zrób swój projekcik i umieść w nim logo tak, aby piknie to wyglądało, potem jęcz. Just Do It 13:20, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Vox, dyskutuj, ale bez klnięcia. To są tylko ustalenia. Zanim to wejdzie w życie, to przeminie jeszcze z miesiąc. Miku Lover 16:55, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Nie mów mi co mam robić! >*8'U A do TBP: nie będę robił własnego projektu, ponieważ twój jest wystarczająco dobry. Mógłbym jedynie wprowadzić poprawki w twoim. No właśnie, chciałem się spytać, czy mógłbym twój brudnopis ruszyć, jako że swojego nie mam? ^^' ViktoriaForever! 17:19, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) A bier: User:Vox22/Brudnopis. Ale przecież Vox nie ma brudnowpisu. --Miku Lover 17:25, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) :Cwaniak... ViktoriaForever! 18:38, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Szkic by Voxovan User:Vox22/Brudnopis <---- moje wymiociny wypociny. Jako, że projekt TeBePeEla mi się podoba, postanowiłem tylko wprowadzić w nim poprawki - mamy logo <=) Oraz jeden rodzaj "tabelek", dla mnie to wygląda trochę bardziej "zorganizowanie" i "profesjonalnie" kiedy jest tylko jeden, a nie dwa typy. No, i trochę pozmieniane rozmieszczenie niektórych elementów. ViktoriaForever! 18:44, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) :Mi się podoba, nawet bardzo, ale ! No bo musi być jakieś 'ale'. Zarówno w moim, jak i w twoim projekcie jest zajebisty slider, który, przynajmniej na stronie brudnopisu nie działa, tj. wychodzi poza tabelki, przez co wygląda chooyowo, w skórce Monobook, której wbrew pozorom używa sporo osób. Więc... trzeba wywalić slider. Po tym, jestem za głosowaniem, bo wygląda to bardzo ładnie. --Just Do It 06:40, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) No, fajnie to wygląda. Wpadłem na nowy pomysł - jeśli powróciłyby walki, to co powiecie na to, aby zamiast Kongu i Vezoka (ten obrazek w tle) robić postacie z obecnych walk? - Pomysł dobry, ale kto by pamiętał o ciągłym zmienianiu tła? Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . : Gresh? No, jeśli dałby radę tak to zrobić, to ja jestem za, tylko przydałby się jakiś test, przykład takiego tła. Co ty na to, Gresiu? I czy ktoś z nas w ogóle poszedł dziś do szkoły? o.O I Came To Play! 11:14, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) :Dać radę bym dał - kłopot byłby ze zdjęciami (bo mało kto robi zdjęcia MoCa z boku w wysokiej jakości) :/ - :A może... dałoby się normalnie ze zdjęciami? Np. od frontu, zamiast boku. I Came To Play! 13:07, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ważne, aby zdjęcia były duże - minimum 1024x768. - Projekt by Tenebris Jak dwaj poprzednicy, również postanowiłem trochę pobawić się z tymi projektami odnośnie strony głównej. Projekt TBPL bardzo mi się podoba, a to zrobiłem tak dla porównania. Proszę, tutaj jest moja praca : User:Tenebris32/Brudnopis Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Róż!! ViktoriaForever!]] 12:43, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) : rUSHoFFy jest przecież najbardziej męskim kolorem! Oprócz Ciebie i Kory są tu sami faceci, więc jest to adekwatne. Miku Lover 14:29, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) To zawsze można zmienić. Nie wiedziałem, jaki kolor wybrać... Poza tym to nie róż, tylko wrzosowy iii...jakiś tam. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . ---- Nie ma już żadnych innych zgłoszeń, więc może zrobilibyśmy głosowanie, żeby ten temat nie stał się kolejnym zapomnianym postem na forum? <=) ViktoriaForever! 10:07, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) :Jestem za, i jestem za szkicem Voxovana. Just Do It 16:39, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Nie chce mi się czytać całego forum od początku, ale gratuluję temu, który to zrobił. Kawal dobrej roboty Vezok999 14:38, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ja to zrobiłem. ViktoriaForever! 14:40, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Just Do It 14:52, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) :::...korzystając z projektu TBP. ViktoriaForever! 14:58, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ale żaden z was geniuszy nie wpadł na to, że w lipcu jest slider na czerwiec. xD I Came To Play! 16:55, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) :Bo nie została wybrana osoba, która miałaby się tym zajmować...? >.> ViktoriaForever! 17:04, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Przecież wystarczyło tylko zmienić jeden wyraz. W ostateczności. xD 17:07, lip 3, 2012 (UTC)I Came To Play! ::::Zamiast się śmiać ruszyłbyś dupę i to zmienił. Ale nieeeee, to znowu Voxi się musi wszystkim zajmować <&'V ViktoriaForever! 17:13, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Nie chciałem odbierać ci zasług za tak pięknie zrobioną stronę główną. Na podstawie projektu TBPL, of course. :) Ale teraz już wystarczy. I Came To Play! 17:26, lip 3, 2012 (UTC)